Serenity Broken
by letfearruleyou
Summary: Fanfic set after R2 warning contain's major spoliers! , looking at life after the emperor's death


Before we go in to the atempt at a fan fiction below I'm going to warn you straight off is full of spoilers for pretty much all of _Code Geass_, including the finale. **Especially** the finale. Just a warning, enjoy :)

Serenity broken 

Tranquility 

Silence

The old man walked along the dirt road, all he could hear was the sound of his own feet shuffling along.

"Dam! I hate getting old"

He stopped and lowered himself onto the grass verge running alongside the road; he lay back and looked up to the cloudless blue sky. As he lay there enjoying the peace, his thoughts drifted back to months before when the gift of silence was a rarity. Before 'that' incident all that could be heard were the sounds of war and suffering; now was a time of peace and tranquillity.

His eyes opened to the sound of a cart rattling up the road, although the cart had upset his peace the prospect of a ride was an opportunity not to be missed. He rose from the verge as the cart came into his view, he could see a young man driving the cart but he could not make out his face because it was shielded by a large brimmed hat. As the cart drew near the old man shouted out to the driver to make him stop and let him on.

"Morning young man, any chance of a ride?"

The young man did not respond he simply slowed the cart down, puzzled the man tried again

"Are you deaf? Can I get a ride on your cart?"

Thinking the young man was obviously deaf or ignorant he was about to give up when a young women appeared on top of the cart. She looked over and gazed at him with large amber eyes that seemed to piece his soul; the old man tried his request once again.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but it is a long road to the next town and a ride would be very much appreciated"

She barely acknowledged his requested looking him as if transfixed; she was quite beautiful the old man thought to himself. He turned as if to give up thinking of the long journey that lay ahead and the peculiar people that he had met when he heard the young woman speak he turned, but she wasn't speaking to him.

"What do you think? Should we let the old man ride?"

Her voice was playful almost as if the whole thing was a game or joke.

The young man tilted his head up, revealing a dazzling pair of purple eyes and looked straight at the old man.

"Very well"

The old man grateful that the strange couple had at last come to a decision, climbed up onto the cart and sat next to the young man.

The cart continued its journey along the road, the old man looked across at his new travelling companion; his head was back tilted down yet again obscuring his face. The old man went to start a conversation then thought better of it, whoever these two were they did not look like they enjoyed idle chat. He leaned back against the wood of the cart and promptly dozed off.

The young man looked over at the elder gentlemen sitting next to him, why had she spoken, he had asked her to remain silent when they were the company of other people. Then again when had _**she**_ ever done what he'd asked unless it had benefit for herself.

At that moment she leaned over the top of the cart playfully, her hair hanging down in a long plat. She looked at him with those eyes that once would have held him captivated like so many men but the contract that they shared between them had annulled that beauty.

"Why did you speak?" he sniped, looking back at the road "We don't need anyone to interfere, it just leads to more trouble", he turned to look at her, but as usual she wasn't even paying attention just staring off into the distance.

She turned to look at him, her lips breaking into a large mocking smile and laughed.

He twisted his head and stared directly at her, his amethyst eyes locking on her golden ones,

"I don't see what is funny, or is it just your bizarre sense of humour"

She stopped laughing but the smile still on her face, "you are no longer an emperor, so what does it matter if one old man sees you?" "The world thinks you are dead one man is not going to change that." She released her gaze and turned her head back towards the sky "the world is at peace shouldn't you start acting like you realise that?"

He turned his head and look up and the same sky "Peace you say, I should know it was my achievement, the Zero Requiem" he sighed and returned his eyes to the road "maybe that is the past but we still live it now, it is our present and our future"

"Our?" she scoffed playfully at the term "do you think we will be together forever?" "What a romantic notion" laughing teasingly but as she did so her head tuned and looked back down at the young man who she had started this journey with and thought back to her words following that incident 'The power of kings, known as Geass will condemn you to a life of solitude' but Geass had given her a companion, so maybe... no she was CC, or was she?

Feeling her gaze he turned round startled she rolled forward falling into his lap, the cart shuddered to a stop. He sat there unsure what to do or say and she looked back that mischievous smile still on her lips, did he like her?... no she was CC a cold, heartless witch, but the months since that incident had changed her.

The old man kept his eyes shut, amazed by what he had just heard. He was sitting next to the ex-emperor, he knew they eyes had seemed familiar how could he have forgotten those cold calculating eyes of Lelouch V Britannia Emperor of the World.

However the old man was puzzled, the demon Lelouch died his death was published all over the world there was no way he could have survived. The old man contemplated what he'd heard this young man did bear a resemblance but what was this _Geass _that the woman was talking about?

A loud bump followed by the slowing of the cart forced the old man to open his eyes and see what was going on. He was confronted by the young lady's legs dangling in front of his face, he turned and looked at the young man driving. The young lady was now sat on his lap, the old man summarised that she must have fallen from the top and secretly wished she had fallen on him however during her fall she had knocked the young man's hat off to reveal a mass of black hair and those amethyst eyes.

There was no doubt in the old man's mind now this was Lelouch V Britannia, on this conclusion the old man started to panic. This man faked his own death what would he do if he realised his secret was out?

Lelouch was fully aware that he was now being stared at and not just by CC, he turned to see the old man looking at the pair like a frightened rabbit. At first he thought that the man was just scared from the sound of CC falling (she was rather heavy), but that didn't seem right, the man looked like he had just been given the death sentence. Then the realisation that this man recognised him hit Lelouch, what could he do? If his secret was made public then that would be end of this age of peace and tranquillity he had just created, the world would be outraged thinking that they had been tricked, which although they had they could never know.

The tranquillity would not be broken!

Well there you have it my first chapter, before you point out my spelling mistakes or other flaws I'd like to take this opportunity to point out that I wrote this while completing my dissertation among other assignments so I'm quite happy...

Ok rant over, please do tell me what you think as this is my first fic some productive advice would be great.

Also just in case you are a little unsure, this is set after R2 (obviously). It goes with the theory that Lelouch never died but had actually taken CC code thus making him immortal.

One last point for those of you who don't know the Zero Requiem was Lelouch's plan to set the world into a state of tranquillity (hence the title of this chapter). The first part of the plan is to get the world to despise you, second conquer the world, third die thus leaving the world united under the hatred of you. once that you die, the world has no need for military because it was united, in other words no war ever again. So there you have it pretty good plan especially if you don't actually die

Well I'm going to stop waffling now and let you tear my fic to shreds.

see ya for now :)


End file.
